Video Penyelamat
by Bocah Ngesot
Summary: Untung ada video itu, kalau tidak... / Liburan Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino, apakah menyenangkan?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Always OOC, AU , agak GAJE..**

**.**

**.**

**Video Penyelamat**

"Akhirnya, libur datang juga!" ujar gadis berambut merah muda sambil berlari kecil kearah rumahnya. Tentu saja saat begini sangat diharapkan oleh pelajar sekarang, mereka lebih senang tidur sampai siang dibandingkan harus bangun pagi-pagi.

Gadis itu lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan segera mencari Ibunya, "Ibu, boleh ya aku ikut liburan besok bersama Ino, dan Tenten ?"

"Memang kau mau pergi kemana Sakura?"

"Aku akan berlibur ke tempat Opa-nya Ino, katanya disana ada pantai yang sangat indah. Boleh ya Bu?" Sakura terus merayu Ibunya sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, Ibu Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sakura yang seperti anak-anak.

"Asalkan Sakura bisa jaga diri, Ibu sih setuju-setuju saja."

"Wah, terima kasih ya Bu, _I Love You Full._" Sakura mengecup pipi Ibunya dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya lalu Sakura menyiapkan segala keperluannya untuk besok.

Izin sudah diperoleh, bahkan uang saku pun didapat lebih dari yang diharapkan. Tentu saja itu semua karena Sakura pandai merayu.

Sakura kini memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Ino, memang mereka sudah janjian untuk berkumpul di rumah Ino dengan alasan tidak usah membalik arah.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka bagasinya yang mulai penuh dengan barang bawaan teman-temannya.

"Siap." Jawab ketiganya sambil mengangguk mantap.

Mereka berempat pun bertiga kepada orant tua Ino, "Jangan terlalu asyik berenang. Jaga kesehatan kalian ya!"

"Sip Tante." Kata Tenten sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu Tante, Om."

"Ya."

Mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam mobil sambil melambaikan tangannnya.

**Tanpa mereka sadari, sesuatu hal buruk akan menimpa mereka.**

"Kau boleh belum pernah mempunyai pacar, tetapi jangan gak pernah datang ke pantai di Selatan." Ucap Ino dengan berlebihan.

"Lebay!" ujar Tenten yang melihat ekspresi Ino. Ino hanya manyun kemudian meraih _handphone_-nya.

Sekarang saatnya telah tiba, hanya menunggu dua jam lagi mereka akan sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Ino dan Tenten tertidur denagn nyenyaknya, mungkin mereka terlalu lelah, tetapi bukannya yang seharusnya lelah itu Sakura? Tidak ada yang mau menggantikannya menyetir. Sungguh terlalu!

Ino dan Tenten baru terbangun setelah mendapatkan pukulan pelan tetapi sangat keras dari Sakura, "Woy bangun! Sampai kapan mau tidur, eh?"

Ino dan Tenten membuka matanya dengan perlahan sambil memegang pipi mereka.

"Sakit!" ujar Ino dan Tenten. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mengeluarkan kamera video-nya dan merekam suasana yang sedang dilihatnya. Sesudah itu mereka bertiga menambil barang-barang dari dalam bagasi lalu mengangkatnya kedalam rumah Opa Ino.

Mereka disambut oleh Opa Ino dengan meriah dan penuh sukacita. Opa menghidangkan teh hangat untuk mereka bertiga dan mulai sibuk menyiapkan makan siang yang istimewa.

Sesudah makan siang Ino mengajak Sakura dan tenten untuk berenang.

"Aduh Ino, Aku masih cape. Kau enak tidur dengan nyenyak sementara Aku menyetir!"

Ino cemberut, "Percuma kalau datang kesini Cuma untuk istirahat!" Ino keluar dari kamar disusul oleh tenten.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut, maklum dengan sikap sahabatnya yang sedikit egois. Sakura mencoba memejamkan mata tetapi tidak bisa. Bosan melamun, sakura pun menggapai kamera video-nya tanpa mengubah letak tubuhnya.

Sakura membuka layar monitor kemudian memijit tombol intuk menyaksikan hasil karya bidiknya sejak tiba di rumah Opa Ino tadi.

Layar itu pun segera menampilkan gambar, tetapi lama kelamaan ada yng tidak beres. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya sambil bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk untuk bisa memperhatikan gambar itu.

'Siapa orang ini? kapan gambar ini diambil?'

Sakura melihat sesosok wanita, mukanya sepeti Hinata. Dalam gambar itu, gadis yang mirip seperti Hinata seperti memberi 'kode tanda bahaya yang akan terjadi pada Ino dan Tenten'.

Kamera video itu pun terjatuh dari tangan Sakura dan untungnya terjatuh diatas kasur. Sakura cepat-cepat menyusul kearah Pantai Selatan, untung saja tadi Ino menunjukan dimana letak pantai itu.

"Ino, Tenten!" Sakura berteriak cemas bercampur lega ketika melihat Ino dan Tenten yang belum terjun bebas, sementara orang yang berada disana atau sekedar lalu lalang menggangap sakura sudah tidak waras kerena berteriak.

Sakura tidak peduli pada anggapan orang-orang itu, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, tetapi…

"INO, TENTEN, JANGANN !"

Terlambat, tubuh mereka sudah melenting ke udara dan kemudian menukuk, terjun bebas kedalam air yang lumayan dalam. Tapi, tawa riang itu berubah menjadi teriakan ketakutan ketika tubuh mereka berada di dalam air. Orang-orang yang melihat berusaha untuk menolong tetapi orang-orang itu terlihat ketakutan.

'shit, apa yang dipikirkan mereka sih?'

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sakura segera terjun ke dalam air dan berenang dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai posisi Ino dan Tenten. Memang sulit menyelamatkan mereka berdua, 2:1.

Tangan yang menggapai-gapai itu akhirnya direngkuh Sakura dan dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura menyeret tubuh Ino dan tenten ke tepi.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, jangan panik, aku disini menolongmu!" Sakura akhirnya berhasil membawa Ino dan Tenten ke tepi. Lalu sakura mendengar orang-orang itu bertepuk tangan atas keberanian Sakura.

Sakura heran melihat orang-orang itu, tadi saja mereka menganggap Sakura adalah orang gila, dan berusan mereka menganggap bahwa Sakura itu adalah 'pahlawan'.

"WOYY! BANTUIN DONGGG!" Sakura kesal karena tak ada satu pun yang menolong ketika Sakura sudah berhasil membawa Ino dan Tenten ke tepi.

Sebagian orang langsung sadar dan menolong Sakura, tetapi sebagian lagi menganggap Sakura 'tidak waras' karena berteriak lagi.

Malam harinya mereka masih membicarakan peristiwa yang hampir merenggut nyawa Ino dan Tenten. Kemudian Sakura menceritakan tenteng gambar sesosok wanita yang seperti Hinata muncul di Video-nya. Tetapi adegan itu tiba-tiba menghilang, Sakura sudah memutarnya pulhan kali, tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Lalu Sakura lalu meraih handphone-nya.

DEG!

Jantung Sakura serasa mau copot.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino dan Tenten berbarengan ketika melihat raut wajah Sakura yang menunjukkan ekspresi kaget luar biasa. Sakura lalu menyerahkan handphone-nya kepada Ino. Ino dan Tenten membaca pesan tersebut.

_Sender: Naruto_

_+12345678901_

_Sakura, keluarga Hyuuga mendapat kecelakaan saat akan berangkat ke hawaii, _

_korban yang terluka parah hanya Hinata, tetapi saat akan dilarikan kerumah sakit, _

_Hinata sudah tidak tertolong lagi! Aku harap kalian pulang secepatnya untuk menghadiri pemakaman Hinata._

Jantung Ino dan Tenten pun seakan ingin copot. Sakura berfikir 'mungkinkah yang hadir dalam video itu adalah arwah Hinata?'

Pertanyaan itu terus terputar di dalam otak Sakura. Mereka bertiga pun segera mengemasi barang-barang dan rencananya pagi-pagi sekali mereka akan pulang.

Gambar itu sudah hilang, dan hanya Sakura lah yang melihatnya. Melihat gambar Hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

THE END


End file.
